warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
DawnClan/Roleplay
Archives: None yet Wolfflight streatched, his eyes shining. "Good morning," he greeted his leader.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 15:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sunlight padded up to him, letting out a huge yawn. "Why in the name of StarClan are you awake so early? There's still time to be sleeping!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Scarletstar stretched, and padded out. Dawnsong2 (talk) 19:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Wolfflight shrugged. "The Clan needs to be watched," he mewed, muscles rippling as he stood up tall, gazing arond.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 19:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) (Okay, just so you guys know, Sunlight is now my cat, according to Shoon. But I'm not rping Sunlight in this post) Pouncepaw heard voices out in camp and leaped out of his nest and bolted outside into the cold of dawn. 23:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "Pouncepaw! Where in the name of StarClan are you going?!" Mouseclaw screeched. "You'll be too tired for training soon, get back here!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "I have so much energy, my pelt will fall off!" protested Pouncepaw. "Stop worrying too much! And anyways, I can always just eat a squirrel, and I get so much energy!" 23:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "No. Go back to your nest. Now. Or you'll be tending to the elders for a moon." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "I don't care. You don't understand. And I'm not sure if there are any elders to tend to." Tawny Flounder 23:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Wolfflight padded around, eyes watchful.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 22:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Nightpaw padded around in the forest. He saw a badger in front of him, and tried to fight it off, letting out screeches when it scratched him and stepped on his paws. Finally, the badger lumbered away, and Nightpaw fell to the ground, bleeding and crying. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sunlight cautiously padded around the forest, Pouncepaw beside her. She didn't want Mouseclaw to be mad, so she took him out to train early in the morning to burn off some of his energy. "Do you hear something?" she asked the apprentice. He nodded, looking spooked. "It sounds like sobbing," he mewed. Sunlight and Pouncepaw ran towards the sound. 20:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nightpaw continued to wail. His whole body was on fire, it felt like he had broken every bone in his entire body. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "I smell blood and hear wailing!" Pouncepaw exclaimed. "Me too," Sunlight responded. "It could be one of DawnClan or a rogue that we can give shelter and maybe eventually join our puny Clan." They bounded towards a clearing that stank of badger. "This must be the place." They saw Nightpaw, wounded, wailing and sobbing. The cream she-cat and dark gray tabby bent over him. "What happened?" they asked in unison. 20:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Badger!" Nightpaw gasped, panicking. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh my!" Sunlight exclaimed. "We have to get you to camp, and quick. Pouncepaw, can you help me carry him? He's not a kit. We'll have to carry him on our backs." They heaved the apprentice onto their backs and slowly trekked back to camp. Tawny Flounder 20:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nightpaw screeched as they lifted him. The pain worsened and he felt like he was going to die. Death would be better than this. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sunlight lightly lowered down the injured apprentice, and told Pouncepaw to get some rest; he looked exhausted. "Leafsplash!" yowled Sunlight. Tawny Flounder 20:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nightpaw let out another scream. It hurt so much...he needed help...ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Leafsplash padded out of her den. She was very tired, but she held her herb bundle for emergencies; it had to be one if she was yowled awake at dawn. Her leaf-green eyes widened, waking her up as she beheld Nightpaw. "Tell me what happened." Tawny Flounder 20:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "E-E-E-Everything......hurts....pl-pl-ple-please....h-h-h-help..." Nightpaw struggled to speak. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sunlight actually gave Leafsplash helpful information: he was mauled by a badger. "Oh, you poor thing," Leafsplash mewed. She took out some poppy seeds. "Hopefully you won't squirm as much when you're pain's duller and when you sleep." Leafsplash took out cobwebs and marigold and began to patch him up. Tawny Flounder 20:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nightpaw screamed again, as Leafsplash patched him up. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Leafsplash put goldenrod, horsetail, and marigold on his wounds along with cobwebs. She put down a leaf holding poppy seeds. "Eat those. Sunlight and I will build a nest around you and move you to my den later." Tawny Flounder 21:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Nightpaw flinched as he swallowed the seeds. He closed his eyes, and the memories came back. The badger, clawing, scratching, ripping at his flesh. It scared the living daylights out of him. he wanted his mother. "Mommey?" He whimpered. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) (I'm rping Skymist with Shoon's permission) After a call from Sunlight, Skymist ran to her son. A makeshift nest was built around him. "Darling, sleep. I will sleep beside you and ward away all the nightmares that may befall you." Skymist curled up on the bare ground next to her son. Tawny Flounder 21:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Wolfflight got his paw stuck in a hole.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 23:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Nightpaw whimpered and nodded, more pain searing through him, despite the poppy seeds. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 17:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolfflight yanked out his paw, hissing at the pain. He stumbled into a tree.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 01:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Scarletstar screeched "We aren't going to be training today." 20:31, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Wolfflight yelped in pain as he hit it with his shoulder, and landed on his side, groaning.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 22:32, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay